¿Mi Enemigo o Mi Amante?
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Madara se siente atraído por el sub-líder de la Akatsuki, Pain. El Uchiha no se quedó de brazos cruzados y tomó posesión del joven Dios.   Al principio, se odiaban, pero todo cambió cuando se enteraron de que estperaban un hijo. MadaPain Mpreg


**Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es otra historia colectiva xPPP**

**Quisiéramos hacer unas aclaraciones: **

**-Ningún Akatsuki murió**

**-Ni Nagato y ni Yahiko existieron en esta historia. Pain es un hombre normal, común y corriente (Con aires de Dios xD). Los otros cuerpos son manipulados por Pain tendo, el cual, como dije, es un hombre normal y vivo xPPP Y el es quien les envía chakra a los otros cuerpos. **

**Eso es todo, espero que les guste ^^**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

El cielo estaba oscuro, la luz del día por fin se había esfumado, dejando todo a su paso en completa obscuridad. Sin embargo, no importaba mucho para ellos, puesto que vivían siempre en el seno de aquella fría y oscura cueva, que había sido el hogar que les acogió desde que su lugar de origen les rechazó. En un lugar de los tantos que había en aquella cueva, se podían divisar nueve figuras masculinas en diferentes sitios y, al parecer, realizando sellos.

—Todos —llamó la figura principal, la cual, estaba ubicada en el dedo pulgar derecho de aquella estatua— Tan sólo faltan tres más. —murmuró la cabeza del lugar, con una sonrisa de medio lado, demostrando así su satisfacción ante la sola idea.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo falta? ¡Me duele la espalda de estar aquí parado! —se quejó un albino de ojos violetas, haciendo que todos le miraran.

—Es necesario hacer esto, todo deseo conlleva a un sacrificio, sin importar el precio. —murmuró el líder de aquella organización, tenía una corta y revuelta cabellera naranja y cinco piercings en el rostro; dos en el labio inferior y tres en la nariz. Su nombre era, Pain.

—¡Y a mí qué me va a importar lo que tu mente atea desee! —exclamó gruñendo el menor, a lo que todos callaron y el líder, tampoco fue la excepción. El silencio se fue dando por varios minutos, hasta que el hombre de cabellos naranjas volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Hay cosas que deben hacerse, Hidan. Hay veces en las que se debe ser egoísta... —calló un poco— Mis objetivos personales son primero, pero, ustedes se unieron aquí esperando cumplir los suyos. Todos en Akatsuki tenemos metas que a la larga, si seguimos vivos, cumpliremos. De eso me encargo yo. —murmuró.

—¡Pero si yo no soy como ustedes, ateos de mierda! —gritó hastiado el menor a lo que Pain cerró los ojos, antes de soltar una risa burlona.

—¡¿De qué te ríes? —cuestionó sin el más mínimo respeto hacia el mayor de los hombres, al que vendría siendo su líder.

—¿Te atreves a llamarnos ateos, Hidan? —murmuró con una voz un tanto lúgubre que hizo sudar a ciertos miembros de la organización.— El ser ateo, puede tener más de un significado y no precisamente en cuestiones de religión. Quiero creer que todos aquí tienen un objetivo en mente, un objetivo en el que creer y por el cual sacrificarse. ¿Es tu caso, Hidan? —preguntó a lo que el albino no supo que responder— Mis objetivos sobrepasan la razón humana, mis objetivos van mucho más allá de lo que la mentalidad humana puede comprender. —murmuró aun más serio.— Yo creo en mis objetivos, en mis ideas, en mis ideologías. Yo tengo mis propios conceptos por los cuales me es grato sacrificarme con el fin de lograrlos.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando? —le interrumpió el religioso, mientras todos callaban, escuchando lo que el líder les decía. El mismo calló, frunciendo el ceño, antes de continuar con su hablar.

—Tengo mis creencias, mis ideales y mis objetivos. Es lo único en lo que necesito creer, pero tú, Hidan. Solo pareces estar atado al concepto de la matanza, a las órdenes de tu "Dios" que no eres ni capaz de tu mismo analizar el qué es lo que en realidad quieres. Por ello es que te es inútil hacer este pequeño "sacrificio". Concluyendo, si hay ateos aquí, ese eres tú, Hidan. —murmuró frunciendo aun más el ceño.— Pero descuida, aun eres demasiado joven.

—Yo tengo mis propios ideales y metas, ni siquiera sé por que entre a esta maldita organización, pero supongo que una vez aquí no puedo desertar, no me gustaría parecerme a esa serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru —gruñó con enojo el albino a la vez que por fin se callaba, Pain tan solo sonrió.

Todos los demás por fin pudieron descansar sus atormentados oídos de los gritos y reclamos del joven, pero, lo dicho por el líder, hacía resonancia en la cabeza de cierto enmascarado.

—_"Pain... Tu y yo debemos hablar luego de esto"_ —pensó para sí el Uchiha legendario.— Líder, ¿Le molestaría hablar con Tobi, después de sellar al bijuu? —le preguntó al del Rinnegan, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente los planes de su verdadero líder y señor.

El tiempo se fue en silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie hacía un mísero ruido y el albino realmente se quedó aturdido por las palabras que le dirigió Pain. ¿Realmente no tenía objetivo de vida? El joven jashinista no cesaba en cuestionarse estas palabras, realmente el otro tenía algo de razón. Así se pasaron las horas, nadie había mencionado palabra alguna en todo el rato; así estuvieron hasta que terminaron de sellar al Sanbi.

—Hemos terminado. —declaró Pain, con voz seria a lo que todos asintieron.— Estaremos en busca sobre la posible ubicación del Hachibi, mientras tanto, pueden retirarse. —concluyó a lo que todos los presentes se marcharon del lugar, claro, con excepción del líder y cierto enmascarado.

—¿Qué necesitas, Madara? —preguntó con voz tranquila el joven Dios, mirando directamente al enmascarado, el cual, bajó de su lugar en el pulgar izquierdo de la estatua, mientras el peli-naranja bajaba también del mismo dedo, solo que del lado opuesto.

—Pusiste muy bien en su lugar a Hidan —rió el más viejo.— Ese niño necesita que lo disciplinen

—¿Solo por eso me haces perder el tiempo? No hagas que me enoje, Madara -le amenazó Pain, a lo que el nombrado frunció el ceño.

—Lo mismo te digo, Pain, no te conviene verme molesto. —dijo el Uchiha, haciendo tronar sus dedos.— Pero bien, no quería que nos quedáramos aquí solo por eso, no soy idiota de "perder el tiempo" solo por idioteces. –murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó el más joven con voz pesada que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor.

—Primero que nada, exijo respeto, Pain. —murmuró lúgubre en su oído, sorprendiendo un poco al menor, no se había dado cuenta cuando Madara se movió y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas y sin la máscara puesta. Pain cayó en la cuenta de que el más viejo utilizó la tele-transportación.

—¿Por qué tengo que respetarte, Madara? —cuestionó el menor, frunciendo el ceño a lo que el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—Es más que nada un consejo. No querrás que te haga saber tu posición ante mí. ¿O sí? —preguntó el de cabellos azabaches a lo que el otro frunció el ceño.

—No, la tengo muy marcada —murmuró el otro cerrando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—Que bueno —rió el Uchiha detrás suyo.— Ahora, ¿De verdad piensas de ese modo?

—Claro que sí

—Entonces, ¿Cuáles son esos tan afamados objetivos tuyos? —murmuró de nuevo contra su oído, con su voz tan grave que logró hacer estremecer a Pain.

—La paz —murmuró el menor en voz suave.

—Ese es un sueño infantil, de todos modos, ¿Cómo piensas conseguirla? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Mediante el dolor y el miedo, si los humanos conocen el dolor, entonces tendrán miedo y eso los llevará paulatinamente a la paz —dijo con orgullo el sub-líder de Akatsuki, pero el otro solo largó una risotada.— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, si se puede saber?

—Tus ideales son tan erróneos, Pain

—¿Y crees que conseguirás placenteramente la paz mediante la ilusión cuando ni siquiera puedes ver lo que están pensando? —preguntó haciendo un leve gesto con el labio.

—Por supuesto, es lo más recomendable a hacer en estos momentos. Desde que el hombre adquirió la capacidad de razonar y crear, todo se volvió un caos. Privarles de ese razonamiento tan maldito es la mejor opción. —confesó a lo que el otro rió burlón.

—Ese es un método muy salvaje a utilizar, Madara. —murmuró.

—Claro, y usar el dolor es el método más agradable. —rió sarcástico Madara.— Me temo que siempre se debe usar la fuerza para someter a las personas a lo que sea.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el de cabellos naranjas.

—No existe método agradable para algo tan lejano y absurdo como la paz. La paz es algo prácticamente imposible y se deben utilizar formas brutas para hacer de la paz algo real. —dijo casi en un susurro a lo que el otro agachó la cabeza y asintió, dándole la razón.

—Hm... La paz es un sueño imposible, pero es algo que me gustaría mucho alcanzar —murmuró el más joven.

—Pain, aun eres un mocoso, un niño que no ha madurado en lo absoluto —susurró Madara sonriendo burlonamente, haciendo gruñir al otro.

—La madurez no es cuestión de edades, puedo ser tan maduro en ciertos ámbitos que tú no. —respondió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero en el ámbito de semejante utopía como lo es "la paz", realmente estás cayendo bajo, Pain.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —gruñó.

—¿No es obvio? La paz no existe y nunca existirá, la paz es efímera como las arcillas de Deidara. Podremos tener paz momentánea, o ya ni eso. Siempre tendrás que estar alerta a cualquier ataque. O sólo cuestiónate, si hacemos sufrir a las personas y les hacemos lavados de cerebro, estarán atados a nuevos estereotipos sociales impuestos por tu retorcida mente. Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre si alguien no acata dichos estereotipos? Lo más seguro es que las demás personas le miren y le hagan sufrir marginación, le tachen de persona anormal y si su suerte no le es fiel, posiblemente le maten. ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto? —murmuró contra su oído, mientras acariciaba su mentón.

—Hm... Si, lo entiendo —murmuró incomodo al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su mentón.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? —gruñó en su oído.

—Porque es el deber de un Dios —dijo casi en un susurro el del Rinnegan, al sentir los dedos de Madara rosar su garganta.

—Tu solo eres un hombre con complejos de Dios, no puedes evitarlo, quieres tener todo bajo tu control, que todos obedezcan tu voluntad y sin cuestiones —le dijo mientras su aliento chocaba contra el cuello de Pain, haciéndole sentir escalofríos por toda la espalda.

—Yo soy la reencarnación de Rikkudou Sennin, tengo la mente de un Dios y como Dios, tengo el deber de hacer cumplir la paz. -le contradijo al mayor mientras intentaba soltarse discretamente del incomodo agarre, pero nulo.

—Serás la reencarnación de Rikkudou Sennin, pero yo soy uno de los tantos descendientes del mismo y eso no me hace ser un Dios, Pain. —susurró antes de morder suavemente su oído

—hm... —el menor se quejó un poco.—Tú estás lejos de ser un Dios, tú no planeas la paz, tú planeas la venganza y perpetuar el odio en los demás. —le dijo, mirándole molesto, mas Madara continuaba con su labor, chupando suavemente su cuello.

-Que inteligente eres, Pain. —comentó con su voz de Tobi, haciendo gruñir al menor de los hombres.— Exacto, mis objetivos, mis creencias y mis ideales van más allá de lo que la mentalidad de un Dios puede comprender, incluso más de lo que la mentalidad humana puede razonar. —murmuró burlonamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado.— No espero que comprendas mis objetivos, pero solo te dejaré algo claro una cosa, Pain: Yo desde hace años dejé de creer en la paz. Ahora, persigo la destrucción, acabar con la hostilidad humana, acabar con todo ser llámese "humano" en este planeta. Yo no persigo sueños inútiles como es el de la paz, mis deseos, como bien dijiste, van mucho más allá de la muerte y la venganza. —murmuró antes de tomarlo fuertemente y darle la vuelta para que le encare. —Por ahora, mis objetivos están contigo. —murmuró y acto seguido, le besó salvajemente.

—¡Hm¡ —gimió ahogado el otro mientras la lengua del mayor se colaba por su boca, jugando con la suya y obligándole a corresponder. Pain pronto sintió un enojo tremendo, por lo cual mordió furiosamente los labios del otro, hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! —gritó Madara al separarse y tocarse los labios para ver su sangre en sus dedos.— ¡Ahora lo veras! —gruñó para luego darle la vuelta al menor y ponerlo contra el frió y duro piso de piedra, mientras le levantaba la capa y le bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos, fue entonces cuando Pain experimentó el miedo.

—¡Madara! ¡No lo hagas! —más que convencer al Uchiha de no hacer aquello, eso lo prendió más, por lo que se frotó un poco su propio miembro con una mano y con la otra apretó levemente el miembro flácido de Pain.— Ahhhh —gimió sonrojado de vergüenza y excitación, encrispando los dedos para aferrarse a algo.— Ma... Madara

—Es un orgasmo verte así, Pain —susurró lamiéndole el lóbulo derecho, mientras seguía con su labor de excitase y excitar al otro.

—¡Basta! —mandó el menor con un muy notorio rojo en sus mejillas y los ojos apretados del nerviosismo y excitación que le provocaba sentir la mano del otro estimulando su ya erecto sexo.

—Tú no me das órdenes a mí, Pain. —gruñó el otro sin parar de hacer fricción de su mano contra el endurecido pene del otro, quien hacía un esfuerzo por no emitir jadeo o gemido alguno, por no mostrarse vulnerable, lo que hacía gracia al mayor de los hombres.

—¡Suéltame! —Pain comenzó a retorcerse incomodo cuando el mayor tomó su propia virilidad y se la refregó en el trasero sin el más mínimo pudor y sin dejar de estimularle.

—Pides mucho, mocoso. —le susurró al oído, antes de insertar la punta en aquella estrecha cavidad anal.

—Madara... —susurró Pain antes de que Madara se introdujera en su estrecho y virginal interior de una sola y dura estocada, dejándolo sentir el dolor y la impotencia.— ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Basta!

—Pero si apenas empezamos —murmuró en su oído mientras lo mordía suavemente y comenzaba lenta y tortuosamente con las estocadas, desgarrando el interior de su "líder", sacando hilillos de sangre y unas lágrimas del supuesto Dios.— Pain, eres tan estrecho... Aprietas tan fuerte que hasta, creo, por un momento me dolió penetrarte.

—Que... bueno que... ¡Ahhh! ¡Te duela! —gimió el otro, mientras una embestida más ruda lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran movido todo en su interior.

—Aun conservas esa actitud... Hm, creo que debo ser más rudo —las embestidas aumentaron y con ellas, el ruido de ambos cuerpos chocando entre sí, además de los gemidos de ambos hombres; los de Madara graves y con placer; mientras que los de Pain eran agudos, con sumo dolor y placer a la vez.

—¡Hmmmm...! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡B...basta! —gritó el menor con la voz quebrada, mas el mayor hacía oídos sordos a su petición y en su lugar, comenzó a aumentar aun más la velocidad de sus movimientos, soltando gruñidos de placer al sentir como su hombría era brutalmente estrujada por las paredes internas de Pain, el cual, tenía la mirada humedecida y perdida. El placer llegó a Pain cuando sintió un duro y fuerte golpe contra su próstata, haciéndolo gritar aun más fuerte y agudamente, puesto que ese nuevo placer recibido le había cegado los sentidos. Madara embestía y embestía duramente contra el trasero de Pain, quien solo podía gritar por el placer, mientras que apretaba los puños, haciendo que estos sangraran. El Uchiha sonrió al ver como el menor no paraba de gemir, con un enorme rubor en su rostro y las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, lo que le hacía excitarse aun más. El mayor continuó con sus acciones, mientras que con su mano derecha, masturbaba fuertemente el sexo del otro, pellizcando la punta con el dedo índice y pulgar.

El placer llegaba por montones a los cuerpos de ambos; Madara, en su paraíso, embistiendo y saciando su lujuria con el cuerpo de Pain, mientras este gemía en alto cada que el Uchiha golpeaba su próstata fuertemente.

Pronto, ambos hombres estaban en su límite; Pain deseaba dejar salir ese líquido blanco y espeso, fruto de la más grande excitación y placer que cualquier hombre pudiera sentir. Mientras, Madara también sentía la necesidad de liberar su esperma y marcar su propiedad al joven que se autonombraba "Dios".

—Solo... Un poco más —gruñó gravemente el mayor, a la vez que cerraba los ojos de puro placer y los suspiros salían de sus labios entre-abiertos.— Pain... Esto te va a doler —murmuró el mayor, con una sonrisa sádica contra la oreja del menor, el cual abrió los ojos esperando lo peor mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando de sus ojos.

Pain miraba aterrado aquella sonrisa que se cargaba el mayor de los hombres, antes de sentir un fuerte apretón contra la base de su sexo, impidiéndole así el poder liberar su orgasmo. El joven Dios no pudo evitar gemir de dolor pues reprimir su eyaculación de esa manera realmente era algo muy doloroso y las risas cínicas del mayor, no ayudaban mucho.

Pain sollozaba de humillación y dolor, nunca se esperó una violación por parte del Uchiha. ¿Realmente era merecedor de semejante abuso? Se cuestionaba a sí mismo el menor, sintiendo como el mayor volvía en sus acciones, solo que ahora mucho más fuerte puesto que estaba en su clímax y los movimientos se habían vuelto mucho más agresivos.

Cerca de donde ellos, un joven de cabellos negros y piel pálida, con un gran parentesco a Madara, se encontraba oculto, mirando la aterradora escena y tragando duro, tratando de controlarse. Realmente no era agradable ser testigo de la violación ajena. Itachi se mantenía serio y estático, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido o movimiento, puesto que conocía muy bien la habilidad de su maestro para detectar a las personas.

Madara siguió con las embestidas hasta sentirse en el paraíso, corriéndose y manchando el interior de Pain con su esperma, el cual le causó un fuerte escozor y dolor al menor, que gimió adolorido de nuevo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de nuevo por su rostro, confundiéndose con el sudor.

—Ahh —ambos respiraban jadeantes en busca de aire, pero Pain, por su parte, sentía deseos de hacer que el Uchiha liberara su miembro, el cual estaba morado por la sangre acumulada.

—Ma... Madara... Por favor... Deja que me corra —suplicó Pain mientras el Uchiha salía de su interior, dañándolo por ultima vez en el día.

—Hm... Bien —gruñó el Uchiha con una sonrisa macabra, mientras le daba la vuelta al joven y comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente, obligándolo a gemir al sentir tan deliciosa sensación, en menos de cinco minutos, Pain dio un grito ahogado de placer mientras manchaba la mano del otro líder, quien miraba el rostro rojo de su subordinado.

—Lame —ordenó con voz grave mientras colocaba la mano con las espermas cerca de la boca del otro.— ¿O quieres que se repita todo lo que hicimos?

—Ngh... No —murmuró el otro, acatando fielmente y lamiendo la mano de Madara, saboreando su propio semen y chupando los dedos del otro. Madara soltaba risas al ver el estado del otro, como lloraba y chupaba sus dedos cubiertos de espermas, hasta que por fin terminó de ingerirlos.

—Que pena me das, Pain, eres una autentica perra. —rió el mayor a lo que el otro le miró con odio en sus ojos, Madara solo sonrió, antes de soltarlo y volver a colocarse sus pantalones.

Madara callaba, no decía nada, tan solo se volvía a colocar su máscara en completo silencio. Cuando el Uchiha terminó con lo suyo, miró por última vez al joven Dios, quien se encontraba aun en shock y sin emitir el más mínimo ruido, tan solo se maldecía mentalmente por haberse mostrado tan débil, o peor, por haberle dado el gusto de oírle gemir. El más joven de los hombres, le imitó y torpemente, comenzó a colocarse bien sus pantalones, antes de caminar torpemente del lugar. Pain caminaba despacio, hasta que la voz de Madara le llamó. —¿Cuándo dijo Konan que volvería? —cuestionó con voz baja a lo que el otro hizo una mueca, antes de responderle.

—En dos días estará aquí. —murmuró sin mirar al Uchiha.

—Ya veo... —dijo más para sí mismo.— Espero ver resultados interesantes, mientras tanto, yo me daré la tarea de investigar la ubicación del Hachibi. —concluyó Madara, antes de desaparecer del sitio, dejando solo a Pain. O mejor dicho, aparentemente solo, puesto que Itachi continuaba ahí, sin moverse, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí.

—Te odio, Madara —murmuró el joven Dios con voz quebrada, pero al escuchar unos pasos cercanos, trato de volver a guardar la compostura.— ¿Quién es?

—Líder —saludó respetuosamente el otro Uchiha en la organización: Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Itachi? —preguntó aun con el nudo en la garganta.

—Solo vine a advertirle que... Madara no se quedará satisfecho con una sola vez, lo volverá a hacer —le dijo de forma serena y calmada.

—Quieres decir que... ¿Lo viste todo? —murmuró un poco sorprendido y angustiado, jamás hubiera deseado que alguien lo viera en ese estado.

—Todo —afirmó el joven Uchiha sin inmutarse.— Solo le recomiendo que tenga sus precauciones, si me disculpa —una leve inclinación y el joven se fue.— _"Solo espero que pronto se canse de jugar contigo, líder"_ —pensó sin mirar atrás.

Pain permaneció cual estatua, ahí, quieto, sin moverse. El joven Dios cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando reprimir que nuevas lágrimas de indignación cayeran por sus ojos. ¿Y cómo no? Pues Pain sentía el mundo encima, se sentía débil. Le era realmente patético que uno de sus subordinados le haya visto en su sufrimiento, que uno de sus seguidores le haya visto en esa situación tan repugnante. Ahora, inclusive el mismo perdió el respeto hacia sí mismo. ¿Quién respetaría como líder a un hombre tan débil? Se cuestionaba a sí mismo Pain, había cesado en sus pasos y ahora se encontraba pensativo y con la mirada roja, producto del maldito llanto. El joven Dios, decidió proseguir y olvidar lo sucedido, pues para ello se inventaron nuevos días, para olvidar los ya pasados.


End file.
